Isilmë (Moonlight)
by Himitsu no Miko
Summary: Aragorn is oblivious and Legolas is shy. Will they ever get together? A/L SLASH, rated R for later chapters. Chapter two is now up!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings does not belong to me. I wish it did though, maybe I'd make enough money so I didn't have to have a cruddy job and could afford to buy my textbooks for this semester.

Notes: The beginning of the story takes place at the end of the movie. So it's at the very beginning of The Two Towers, if you're interested. Also, this story is *slash*, which means there are relationships between two men, specifically Aragorn and Legolas. If you don't like that sort of thing, then leave now. Any flames will be MST'd and laughed at by my friends and I ^_^

**Prologue**

_~Aragorn's POV~_  
"Let's hunt some Orc," I heard myself say as I turned to leave. Would they follow? I waited and was rewarded with a shout from Gimli. He was not the company I sought, though Gimli was a good friend. No, I was holding out for a sign of assent from the elf. If he didn't come, I thought, I wouldn't be able to pull off this insane rescue attempt. No, I couldn't...and, truth be told, I didn't want to. Legolas is a good friend and traveling companion, I always feel at ease when he is near.

_~Legolas's POV~_  
He waits for me to answer. I know this and yet, I say nothing. I want to come with him and the dwarf, if only for the sakes of Meriadoc and Peregrin. But I'm afraid to. Yes, me. The proud elf, the Prince of Mirkwood, is frightened. Not because of the perils we are to face or the fact that Gandalf is no longer here to guide us. No, it is not that at all. I am afraid that I might be alone with him. I am afraid of what may happen. And yet...I can't help but wish for it.  
I do not deny that I have desired the man they call Strider for some time now. Ever since he fell into my arms, while we were navigating through the deep mines of Moria, I have known that mere companionship with this dark beauty will never be enough. And yet, I despair. For this love I would give freely will never be returned. Aragorn has sworn himself to Arwen. Even if I were not opposed to breaking up relationships, I could not bear to bring heartbreak upon the granddaughter of Galadriel. Even so, I can not bear to be apart from him. I have made my decision. I will go with the dwarf and the man I dream of every single night under the pale moonlight. I may not be able to tell him of my feelings, but I shall do all that is in my power to protect him from harm.

Well, there's the first chapter. I know it's incredibly short, but there's more to come, if it's received well enough ^_^ As always, comments would be appreciated!


	2. Fallen

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings does not belong to me. I wish it did though, maybe I'd make enough money so I didn't have to have a cruddy job and could afford to buy my textbooks for this semester.

Notes: Here's where the story starts to take a more interesting turn. Thanks for putting up with the prologue! The plot, such that it is, will move much faster starting now. Also, thanks to everyone for such wonderful reviews! I didn't expect that at all, it's a very nice surprise. You made me want to get this next chapter up ASAP, so here it is! Let me know what you think. And, in case you've forgotten, this story will be *slash*. That means male/male relationships, in this case yummy Legolas and Aragorn. Enjoy, but remember - all flames will MST'd, posted, and laughed at!

_~Aragorn~_  
After what seemed like the longest moment of my life, Legolas nodded and turned to follow us. I let out an almost inaudible sigh of relief. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the elf move a bit oddly. Had he heard me? My heart was pounding so loudly in my chest that I was almost positive it could be heard in Lothlorien. But...why? I do not understand myself lately. What is it about my blond-haired friend that makes me feel both at peace and incredibly nervous at the same time?  
"Aragorn? Aragorn!"  
A heavy arm crashed into my shoulder. I blinked and turned to stare down at the stocky dwarf beside me. I must have lost myself for a minute there. Did it have something to do with my elven friend and his impossibly gorgeous long hair? Wait a minute. Did I just think that? The long hikes must be getting to me. Up ahead, I see the object of my daydreaming pause for a second. He has withdrawn his bow and one fine-tipped arrow. A few moments later, I understand why. Orcs.

_~Legolas~_  
I was aware of his eyes on me, from the moment he turned my way. They pierced through me and seemed to see deep within my soul. I felt stripped bare, laid open for this man. He couldn't possibly know the effect he has on me, no one does. Someday I will make him see.... I ponder what life with him would be like, nothing but adventurous days and passionate nights. I felt a most un-elven smirk appear on my lips, but it quickly disappeared as I heard a noise in the distance. Yes, I had been expecting them. The Orcs must have known that we were still alive. More than anything, they despise unvanquished foes. We will not give up without a fight. Let them come. The passion burning within my heart will be enough to kill them all.

_~Aragorn~_  
I do not remember who made the first attack, them or us. All I knew is that within minutes we were surrounded. I was dimly aware of Legolas on my right, bright bow flashing in what little light there was under these trees. Where Gimli had gone to, I could not even guess. I cannot recall most of the long battle. I slashed and stabbed at every creature around me, sparing none even when they begged forgiveness. I know I heard myself thinking "they must not hurt him" at some point. I can only guess I was thinking of the Prince. But why I worried so about him, I do not know. He has always been able to hold his own in battle. The fair elf is one of the most lethal in Middle-earth, especially when armed with his bows and arrows. Yet, my heart yearns for this battle to be over and to see for my own eyes that the immortal one remains unscathed. Wait...I believe I see the last of the Orcs up ahead. This fight draws near a close. Not only do I desire greatly to see my companions, but there is a growing pain in my side that should be attended to. I can feel my eyes growing heavy. No! I must fight on! "Do not lay your hands on him!" Whether I said that out loud or in my own mind, I know not. Whichever, it is the last sentence I can remember. And then, all goes dark.

_~Legolas~_  
With my next to last arrow, the final Orc falls. I am breathing heavily now, but I have managed to escape from this fight with only a few scratches. After picking up some of my fallen arrows to replenish my stock, I turn to look for my friends. Of the dwarf, I see some heavy footprints on the ground. Where they lead, I know not. I will follow them later once I check on Aragorn. My heart is ill at ease, I must see that he is well. I turn around and walk to the other end of what was our makeshift battlefield. There he stands, wavering a bit. It appears as though he might fall! Before I know it, I am standing next to him, catching him as he is drawn into my waiting arms. His eyes, those beautiful eyes, blink once and then remain closed. I cannot help but hold his head in my lap for a brief moment before I move him to check his wounds. I brush his hair out of his eyes, more tenderly than I care to admit, even to myself. "Aragorn," I whisper, though I know he cannot hear me. "One day I will hold you like this again. I swear to you, on this day, that soon you will know my true feelings." Then, I find I cannot help myself. I give him a light kiss on his forehead and inhale his unique scent. He smells of rich soil, crystal streams, and something else that is just him. He is not conscious enough to hear me. Yet I cannot stop myself from saying those words, though I know I will never hear them spoken to me. "Aragorn, Di'twai nu. I love you."

How's that for suspense? ^_^ Don't worry, I'll get a new chapter up soon. Content yourselves with knowing that he could not possibly be dead, because we haven't gotten to the good stuff yet! This fic *is* rated R for a reason, you know. Stay tuned! Comments would be wonderful.


End file.
